


Rictus

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Hallucinations, I Don't Even Know, I recon, Monsters, Sick Will, kind of, vivid imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: The too many teeth show in a smile too wide and Will looks and licks his lips…





	

Will, behind the blinking of his eyes, thinks in some dim distant corner of his mind –

‘The smell reaches you first, like some invitation or warning that you are stepping into a lair except it is not a lair, it is a house, a home made out of lovingly picked details that shine from obscure corners and paint a picture of proud ownership. But blood always lingers in folds of warm air pockets in places where the hunt had been the freshest. The funny thing – that scent is present everywhere - but you can actually whiff it out like splashes of colour on blank canvas, or a very expensive cologne that fills your nostril with woodshine smoke when you have the nose for it.’

Will thinks, as a slight breeze ruffles his hair, in third person as he looks on at himself –

‘There is a form to the being before him, something humanoid as it stands on two stilt thin legs and a back bowed over to bring a face right out of nightmares at the same height of Will’s. There are features drawn on the tawny brown of the skin, child drawn crayon borders that go hither and thither in an attempt to draw something resembling a face in black lines as thick as probably Will’s wrist. There is a hole just under that can be labeled mouth in a mistake made in shadows and shades. The hole with the too many teeth show in a smile (is is even possible of mirth or is it just how it looks) too wide, and Will looks and wets his lips and he is not sure if it is hunger or fear that makes him do it.’

A laugh croaks out of Will’s mouth, strangled sounding and he still looks and thinks –

‘I will not see the sun again, this night will not end for me, I will be dead before the night is up, before the hour is up, before all the seconds has passed of the minute counting down on the clock hanging on the wall. Another laugh peters out, sounding as dead as the silence while the monster, the freak, this hell vision of his friend that he had been just talking to minutes before is missing. Will cannot even remember what Hannibal looks like, what his face felt like, all he can see and feel at the moment is the nightmare before him and Will feels faint and Will feels himself feeling faint and another laugh sneaks pass his mouth as he grimaces at himself.’

His skin feel like burning, his eyeballs pulsating in their sockets, his hands buzzing as if he is holding onto a bomb about to go off and his lungs feel too small as he attempts to suck in air that he suddenly can’t seem to be able to pull in. From a long distance away, far, far, further than the moon is from the earth, Will can hear a familiar sounding voice calling out his name, but his brain is blanking out on the face the voice belonged to. It comes again, a strong sounding ‘Will!’ that commands and demand attention but Will whole area of vision if filled with only the red and black and tawny and the thin thin blacks that make up legs and hands and tongue and more appendages. 

Will laughs once again, his laughter sounding wet, and then he is falling, falling down, into a tunnel, perhaps the very same Alice fell down in the pursuit of the suited rabbit and the last thing he sees/feels is warmth touching him and holding him and the darkness of sweet oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write again, an trying things a bit differently. thanks for reading. Not Beta'd. Kudos and/or comments please!


End file.
